Weasy Fly Allen
"WEASY EAT YOU HEHEHEHEH NEED D.N,A SANTA pls helps i is goood YEYEYEYEEYYEYE SANTA NOONONONONONONON i non want dead DAws ... maybe later PIZZA *eats person next to them. YYEYEYEYEYEY UMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Background Like all original Weasys, Weasy Fly was created when young Weasy tried to fix herself with a machine that could change anyone's appearance, now in the DO NOT ENTER DOOR, and accidentally cloned herself. Fly was a normal Weasy until her love of science got too much and she started to change into the Fly we know. She was the first Weasy to start to look different to Weasy who they were all cloned from, starting to get curls in her hair. She became clever, FAST. When she was the loving, friendly, scientist Ogie and Fly fell in love and later got married and had children. She graduated Weasy And Ogies Class Academy as elite, the first and only elite to date that isn't royal. She also started the ABC123 experiments in 2001 and created the Treasys, another Species that lives on Weasyworld, in 2000 by accident. She has survived 3 givings, giving her intelligence each time. She will only die if a giving kills her. Appearances When ever she fucking feels like it :D Family Weasy Fly is a part of the royal Rebecca Family, but only by marriage. Fly married to Ogie, making Lia and Weasy her sisters in Law and Crowley and Phillip brothers in Law. Louise and Stev are Ogies parents so they're her mother and father in Law. Great Rebecca of ∑mareates and her husband George our her grandmother in Law and grandfather in Law, making her second in line for the throne of ∑mareates and fifth in line for the throne of Weasyworld II. She had two biological children one of which went missing as an egg and the other Ogie Jr., was killed by Lia. She counts the ABC123 Experiments as her children so Red 5 and Indigo 9 are her sons, Weasy Green, Fuchsia and Jelly Bean are her daughters and Shell 8 is her youngest child. ABC123 Experiments In 2001 as a back up, young Weasy Fly decided she needed to clone the original Weasy so the Weasys could have a good leader in the future. She started off by making 26 SHELLs to put modified D.N.A in, (A SHELL is a shell of a body). She put No. 6 and 7 SHELL on standby in the same year to make sure the shell would be in the best conditions for main event of cloning Weasy. Over the next few years leading to 2035, experiments no. 1,2,3 and 4 all failed.However in 2035 equipment no. 5 had worked using Weasy Jr.s D.N.A and then modifying it so the experiment was fire instead of waster. This experiment was later called Red 5. Weasy Fly then was so happy a year later she took SHELL no.6 out of standby and got it ready for modifying.Just as she placed no.6 down with Ogies D.N.A in it, so she could write down what time the experiment was launched, it exploded into her face spraying blood everywhere. This was later named Fuchsia 6 .She then realized that Red 5 was a fail experiment. He didn't react to anything and his appearance was wrong.TIME TO START AGAIN! Later in 2036 she finally remembered why she was doing these experiments. Weasy was going to die soon, and Fly hated Weasy Jr. with a passion. She was going to clone Weasy so the clone would be the ruler of Weasyworld instead of Weasy Jr. She then got SHELL no.7 and slowly day by day added D.N.A and basic information that the clone would use in later life, eg. how to eat lasagna. After a long period of time it was ready, Fly just had to go and kidnap some people to show the final launch of the experiment. However Ogie sneaked in at started the launch early, he then gave the new life free will and told her that she could do whatever she wanted. This experiment was later called Weasy Green. After getting really bored after about 40 odd years of being crazily eating things and doing random experiments on whatever she could find, Weasy Fly decided she would use one of the 19 SHELLs she had left to make another experiment. It didn't take long for the SHELL to be ready for D.N.A, Fly then went on to torture by removing organs of a living person to get the ingredients she needed, the poor thing called Gwáena was still alive at the end if it all but Fly was hungry... She then quickly modified the D.N.A and put it in SHELL no.8. She then realized that if the experiment was going to work she needed to find the Daws Team. She then sent the test tube, with the experiment inside, to Edgar Swashbuckle's ship using Ogiemail, the fastest means for sending stuff by space travel. Fly then traveled to the ship to look for the SHELL because it needed to be broken to start the D.N.A mixing with the empty SHELL. When she got there the SHELL was going by the name Shell'', silly thing must of got confused. ''Weasy Fly then wrote down the date Shell was launched and decaled the Double Daws Team Experiment officially started. She has two experiment getting ready to launch, SHELL no. 9 and 10. Treasys Treasys were made by Fly in 2000. She only made 200 but they escaped into the surrounding forest of Weasy Fly Industries. They lived in some of the forests in Weasyworld until it exploded in 2030. They live on Weasyworld II now. Category:Characters Category:Weasys